


Some Other Art-Thingies I've done

by Cojiko



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fan Art, Other, Traditional Art, my art, pixel art
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cojiko/pseuds/Cojiko
Summary: Just wanted to post some of what I make here as well.
Kudos: 2





	Some Other Art-Thingies I've done

Cloud Girl character by Kiana Mai ([source here](https://twitter.com/kianamaiart/status/1314639094610227200))

Here are some little dudes based on a [random sprite generator](https://2draw.me/random_ship_generator/index.en.htm).


End file.
